


Marigold Smiles

by artificial_amour



Series: Marigold [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "Omega training", Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forbidden Love, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Inspired by The Titanic, Like one really weird AU, M/M, Nüshu inspired writing system, Some of the characters feet maybe bound, omega rights, this is a au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: Jongdae is scared, he's been sheltered behind locked doors his whole life, feet bound, and never really has been in the eye of the public, but now that is all about to change.





	1. Chapter 1

>  
> 
> He's to start classes here soon, with his teacher Kim Ryeowook. Yes, the famous omega Kim Ryeowook, who was praised for teaching omegas all the skills that they would need in their life, how to raise children, be good to their alpha, practice embroidery, singing, instruments, and the other Arts of the world that every high-class omega was expected to learn. Jongdae was to attend classes every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. He was terrified beyond belief.  
> 
> 
> "Jongdae! Get down here!" Jongdae looked down the steps to see his maid, Lu Han puffing his face out at him, it made Jongdae laugh. He carefully, very carefully, walked down the stairs, little steps only. When he was within reach, Lu Han grabbed his hand to help him down the last few steps.  
> 
> 
> Lu Han was an omega like Jongdae, but he had a job Jongdae would never have, being a maid for a rich clan. Jongdae's family came from old wealth, his full name was Chen Jongdae. The Chen family tree was small, but widely known throughout the world for their talents in the arts, mainly musically inclined arts, but there had been a few painters and poets in his family tree too.  
> 
> 
> "You're shaking." Lu Han states and Jongdae just frowns, he didn't want to go to this new school. Lu Han gently led him to his closet, inside dresses of white were everywhere. Some having jewels on them, others just plain white dresses that he wore to bed.  
> 
> 
> "I was thinking of the Olympia dress, this is your first public appearance after all."  
> 
> 
> Jongdae hummed in agreement. Feeling the other dresses, trying to see if one would catch his eye, and one did.  
> 
> 
> "What do you think of this one?" Jongdae asked Lu Han, who whistled in response. The dress he picked was of the finest silks, with so many diamonds on it, and one flower crystal that'd be sewn in, a bright _marigold_ stared back at them, shining under the light.  
> 
> 
> "I think it'd look perfect on you." Lu Han said as he pulled the dress down off the rack it was hanging on. Jongdae just let out a hum and proceeded to leave the closet, walking towards the vanity, where Lu Han was already waiting for him.  
> 
> 
> Lu Han called for another servant to come in, his name was Minseok. Jongdae loved Minseok dearly like he was his real brother. Lu Han, he was close to too, but Minseok had been with Jongdae since he was a pup. Minseok appeared, with a calm smile on his face.  
> 
> 
> "Your hair is so long Dae." Minseok whispers to him, Jongdae lets out a laugh.  
> 
> 
> "It's not that long Seok," Jongdae says as Lu Han brushes his hair, and Minseok gets ready to apply the makeup on to his face, they weren't really putting that much make up on his face, just adding a few touches to highlight his features. They kept his hair down, and braided a few strands of it, adding a diamond headpiece as a final touch. They both helped him stand up, and get him into the _marigold_ dress.  
> 
> 
> Jongdae shyly looked at the floor, while Minseok and Lu Han had matching smiles. They showered him with oils to make him smell good, and they changed his shoes, carefully.  
> 
> 
> "You look amazing Jongdae." Lu Han whispered, and Minseok agreed, they both bowed to him and left him in his own thoughts. He got up and made his way to the mirror, and he had to pause for a moment. The dress hung loosely off his shoulders, layers upon layers of fabric draping down to his knees, the Olympia dressed wouldn't have shown off his feet, he notices, and he smiles. The _marigold_ crystal and diamonds are shining off of him beautifully, and the crystals on his shoes look amazing as well. He feels overwhelmed by his own beauty.  
> 
> 
> "Master Jongdae, are you ready?" Yifan asks him, and Jongdae turns to face the alpha, and he smiles.  
> 
> 
> "Yes." Is his answer, he's terrified, but he has _no choice_ in what he wants to do. Yifan enters his room, and gently grabs his wrist, and leads him out of the room, Jongdae can already see the cars and cameras waiting for him, Yifan notices him looking out the floor to ceiling length windows, and he lets out a quiet laugh.  
> 
> 
> "There's so many of them," Jongdae says in amazement.  
> 
> 
> "Just remember to smile Jongdae. I'll be in front of you, Zitao next you." Yifan reminds him.  
> 
> 
> By the time they've gone down the grand staircase, Zitao has met up with him, the older alpha gives Jongdae a sense of security, that nothing bad will happen to him.  
>  They reach the front door, and Yifan straightens himself out, and Lu Han and Minseok are watching from the ballroom doors, and Zitao holds out his hand, and Jongdae takes it.  
> 
> 
> "Remember to smile." Are the only words of advice Zitao gives him before Yifan is opening the doors.  
> 
> 
> Nothing happens for a few seconds, as Yifan walks down the marble steps, then the people waiting with their cameras get one look at Jongdae, and they go crazy. Zitao can feel the grip on his hand tighten only slightly.  
> 
> 
> There's only one word going through Jongdae's head right now, and that's to smile. Just keep a small smile on your face, don't show teeth, and walk down to the car.  
>  "His feet!" Someone cries out, and people are amazed. Jongdae waits for Zitao to move first, and the younger man finally does after a minute, letting the people with their camera's take photos first, he walks slow, and Jongdae shuffles along.  
> 
> 
> "So submissive!" Another voice calls out, "Innocent!" "That dress is to die for!" The comments go on and on, but soon Jongdae is inside the car, and Zitao is shutting the door behind him.  
> 
> 
> Jongdae just leans back in the chair, watching as the reporters and paparazzi scramble for their cars, to follow the one the omega is in.  
>  "You did well," Yifan says from the front of the car, they'll be writing about you in the papers for a long time after that. I remember when Jongin did his announcement, the poor boy cried and had a panic attack."  
> 
> 
> Jongdae can only briefly remember his older cousin, he was wed off to someone in the Do family if he recalls correctly.  
> 
> 
> The card ride is silent, and it takes two hours to get to the school where he'll have his lessons. They make a right and have to drive up to a golden gate with flowers covering parts of it. Jongdae feels his heart pounding faster, Yifan talks to a guard? Then the trio are off again, driving deeper into the grounds, the reporters are forgotten, and Jongdae just marvels at the beauty of the grounds.  
> 
> 
> 'I can finally become a proper omega.' Jongdae thinks, a smile blossoming across his face, as his heart pounds.  
> 
> 
> When the car finally stops, Jongdae feels fear again, he knows the two alpha's in the car can smell it, but they say nothing. Zitao opens the car door and holds out his hand for Jongdae, Jongdae takes his hand and pulls himself out of the car, he looks up towards the doors, and waiting for him, is a much older omega with bound feet like his. He can only guess that this is the famous Kim Ryeowook. He bows his head immediately, not wanting to offend his soon to be teacher.  
> 
> 
> "You must be Jongdae, am I correct?" Ryeowook asks with a frown forming on his face. Jongdae nods his head, still not looking up. Ryeowook, there's someone by him helping him down the stairs now, walks down, and that's when Jongdae realizes that he is taller than the other man, if only by a few inches. "You're so submissive aren't you Jongdae?"  
>  It's almost like the other omega is talking down to him.  
> 
> 
> "I - " Jongdae is cut off by a slap to the face.  
> 
> 
> "You don't talk back starting today Jongdae," Ryeowook says, Zitao and Yifan just look away. Jongdae is stunned. He'd never been hit in his whole life. Ryeowook just turns around, the man helping him back up the stairs. "Are you coming, Jongdae?"  
> 
> 
> Jongdae shuffles up the stairs, by the time he gets to the top where Ryeowook is waiting, tears are in his eyes.
> 
>  


	2. A/N - Not leaving, just explaining why I haven't been updating

For those who haven't seen my update on Faded,

Hello everyone, this goes for all of my stories. 

I will be updating them soon, I just need to get back up on my feet.  
My illnesses have flared up, I have two of them, and sometimes they can be overwhelming.  
I apologize for being gone for so long, but I will update in the future, within the next month hopefully.  
So updates will be happening, I just need to get my health back together.  
I'm sorry I left without any explanation. 

Also, this story specifically, Marigold Smiles will be re-written.  
The main theme and plot will be here, but it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth right now.  
So tiz to be re-written, and I apologize about that.

If you have any questions, you can ask me on my [Tumblr](https://09artifical-amour21.tumblr.com/ask)

\- 

artificial_amour

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I don't own the people mentioned.  
> All characters are over the age of 21 in the AU,  
> Jongdae being the youngest at 22, and Ryeowook being the oldest at 57.  
> If you have any questions, leave them down below or @Skadi96 on twitter, I'll do my best to address them in the future chapters. It's confusing at first, but it's supposed to be that way.  
> Apologize for any typos, and thank you for reading <3


End file.
